Destino em Construção
by Sasukee
Summary: ...


FIC - Destino em Construção

Resumo da Fic : Sasuke , Sakura , Tenten , Neji , Gaara e Ino São os Pares. Todos eles tem 12 anos e estão voltando das férias de verão, a fic pode apresentar alguns ... ''palavrões'' , nessa fic todos são animados, um pouco ( com exeção de Sasuke ) , sempre andam em grupo , tirando onda uns com os outros, até que a barreira que separava eles da adolescência é quebrada e eles vão ter que conhecer , vencer e curtir a adolescência sozinhos. Bom eu me inspirei no povo lá da sala , não são completamente iguais né eu acrescentei umas coisinhas , bom e isso vamos começar.

Capítulo 1 - Priméiro dia de Aula

- Ei boiola , já vai começar suas aulas ?

- Cala a boca e vai estudar seu vagabundo, ou será que vai pintar as unhas ?

- Eu não ... eu vou e curtir a vida , se você tiver esmalte posso pensar no caso ...

- Idiota ...

- Ta nervoso ? 1º dia de aula , vai se encontra com suas boyzinhas né ?

- Vai pro inferno - Diz Sasuke saindo e batendo a porta forte.

- Pego ar .. - Disse Itachi baixinho para si mesmo e dando um sorrisinho.

- Saaakura acordaaa sua preguiça-humana ! seu 1° dia de aulaaa !

- Ahhhhhh - Diz Sakura acordando rapidamente - que horas são !?

- 25 ! Vai logo pro banho !

- Calma ! - Diz Sakura já dentro do banheiro

- O seu lanche está em cima da mesa junto com o do Gaara !

- Como assim junto com o do Garra ?

- Ahh vocês não são namorados ?

- Que mané namorados ta doida ?

- Me engana que eu gosto ! então coma em dobro ! fique uma balôfa !

- Melhor balôfa do que velha !

- Eu estava brincando filha ! Ande logo !

- Já tô pondo o Tênis !

- Aqueles são ... Gaara , Ino , Tenten e Neji ! - Disse Sakura para si mesma e indo até eles. - Yoo minna-san !

- Yoo Sakura-chan ! - disseram todos.

- Como foram as férias de vocês ?

- Bom eu fui deixar a Hinata no aeroporto já que ela viajou para o Rio para ver os Jogos Pan Americanos, é o Naruto foi com o Tio dele para lá também acabei me despedindo dos dois lá , e acabei me encontrando com o Neji que foi se despedir da Hinata também , depois disso fui pra praia e tal ... - disse Tenten

- A eu passei as férias inteirinhas no shopping ! - Disse Ino energética

- Eu fui pra Arábia visitar minha mãe e minha irmã , nossa enfrentar a minha irmã foi ... difícil.

°Flash Back ON°

Gaara estava sentado numa poltrona lendo calmamente seu livro de Harry o Maconheiro quando sua irmã Temari e a sua meia irmã ( Filha da sua mãe em outro casamento ) chegaram vestidas de cigana.

- Vamos lá Yunaa ! cadê o dvd do Calypso !?

- Ta aqui ! - Diz Yunaa entregando o dvd a irmã.

- Vamos lá ! - Na tv começa a tocar Calypso e Temari começa a dançar e cantar junto com sua irmã.

- Cavalo manco agora eu vou te ensinar essa é mais você só vai encontra .. no PARÁAAA ! Vamo lá Yunaa não relaxa depois vai ter Shakira é depois Cavaleiros do forró !

- Vocês ... são deprimente ...

- Cala a boca Gaara agente vamo ser a próxima Shakira !

- E isso ai Garra !

- Não é Garra é Gaara !

- Tanto faz Garaa

- Grr ...

°Flash Back OFF°

- Nossa estou com um pouco de pena de você Gaara ...

- Só um pouco Neji !?

- Sim porque ... a Hinata viajou , só que a Hanabi ficou lá em casa ...

°Flash Back ON°

- Brinca comigo de Boneca se não eu grito !

- Eu não vou brincar de boneca com você !

- BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Tiaaaa o Neji não quer brinca comigooooo !

- Nejiii ! O que eu falei sobre atender os desejos da Hanabi !?

- Mas mãe ... Boneca ? é muito gay !

- Então vire Gay se não quiser perder sua mesada ! - Disse a Mãe de Neji saindo da Sala.

- Hahaha se deu mauu !

- Sua piralha vem cáa !

- Epaaa ! nem ouse ! minha voz é aguda e eu não estou nem um pouco rouca

- Ta ta o que você quer fazer ?

- Bonecas , depois salão de beleza ... aproveitando que seu cabelo e grande , você vai ser a cliente ! vai ficar lindaa ! Muahahaha !

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!

°Flash Back OFF°

- Hahahaha otáaario ! por acaso ela tirou uma foto de você vestida de mulherzinha ?

- Cala a boca GARRA !

- Garra e o escambal !

- Aff , esses meninos ...

- Mas e você Sakura ?

- Ah , eu fui visitar minha tia estilista no Chile

- Ahhh aquela peituda que uma vez quase te enforcou ?

°Flash Back ON°

- Tiaa !

- Olá Sakuraa - Quando Tsunade abraça Sakura , a cabeça de Sakura se envia totalmente nos seus peitos...

- Ahn Ahn Ahhhhn! - Sakura ''gritava'' ainda com a cabeça enfiada lá

- A Desculpa querida , é que são novos !

- Você botou silicone ? nossa se silicone é isso nunca vou por...

- Se silicone é isso o quê ?

- N-Nadaa !

°Flash Back OFF°

- é essa mesmo ... - Diz Sakura constrangida. - Mas cadê o .. - nesse momento Sakura vira e da de cara com ... - Sasuke ! como foi suas férias !? - diz Sakura o abraçando

- Me larga que eu falo

- Sem graça !

- Era pra ter graça ?

- Você não mudou seu grau de chatice em ...

- Nossa você ficou com tanta saudade assim ?

- Hmmm aeew Sakura pega-um pega-geral ! - Disseram todos

- Aff , que idiotice eu com saudade desse mala !

- 'Quer quer quer ? quer casa comigo ? ser mas que bons amigos pra mim taaaanto fazzz!' - Diz Neji e Gaara para Tenten e Ino imitando Sasuke e Sakura.

- Aff que babacas vai lá Bruno e Marrone ou será Jadeu e ta Dando ?

- Bom , vejo que os idiotas tiveram boas férias ...

- Nem tão boas ! - Disse Neji com raiva ao se lembrar de suas férias.

- Nem tão boas ! - Disse Gaara com raiva ao se lembrar de suas férias.

- Gente a aula vai começar vamos pra sala !

- Ino desde quando você virou nerd ? querendo ir a aula ?

- Da licença !? tem que aprender a ler para ser uma compradora de shopping com Catiguria !

- Essa será sua profissão ?

- Aham !

- Não é atoa que você é loira ...

- Isso foi um insulto ? sua perua

- Foi um elogio Miss Simpatia

- Não pensa que eu sou burra não ! você sabe o quê é ... Dízima periódica !?

- Ahh ... eu sei sim e você só sabe porque seu pai te falou umas 1000 vezes...

- Para de discutir com a Ino , Tenten você conhece ela ! vamos logo !

- Ta ta ...

- Olá sou o professor de matemática de vocês , meu nome é Hatake Kakashi , não vou perguntar o nome de ninguém , vou conhecê-los durante o ano , não quero brincadeira nem conversa na minha aula , tenho autoridade e não tenho medo de usa-lá qualquer um que desobedecer esta expulso da sala , fui claro ?

- Nossa esse ano vai ser difícil ... - disse Sakura para Tenten

- Vai ser mesmo , mas qual era o assunto da conversa de vocês ? - diz Kakashi atrás de Sakura

- È Tenten.. ele tem bons ouvidos e é rápido também...

- pode apostar nisso senhorita Haruno.

- Se eu não me apresentei como me conhece ?

- Acha que eu não pesquiso sobre meus alunos ? e ainda mais aqueles que só tem 10 nos boletins...

- Ai é mesmo , bom modestia parte só eu tirei 10 até hoje.

- Enganada , Sasuke Uchiha , ele também tirou 10 até hoje...

- Mas ele nunca fala com ninguém sobre as notas dele , como eu ia saber ?

- Pesquise , você nasceu na época da tecnologia , vocês devem ficar no computador 18 horas do seu dia , na minha época agente não tinha computador ... seus pais não devem nem saber mecher , bom , só alguns sabem...

- Virou professor de História ?

- Bem lembrado vou começar a aula ... Alguém sabe o que é dízima periódica ?

- Eu seiii ! - Disse Ino

- Parte decimal de um número que se repete indefinidamente - Disse Tenten sem animo interompendo Ino

- Exato ! onde aprenderam ?

- È uma longa história ...

- Sua Feia ! só porque eu ia expor meus lindos conhecimentos ...

- Cala a Boca Feiona

Quando o professor virou para o quadro para escrever Ino chamou Tenten , e estirou o dedo a ela.

- Ah ! e assim né sua vaca !? Te pego depois da aula !

- To morrendo de medo ...

- Medo de que Sra. Yamanaka ?

- Caramba você é rápido já tentou ir as compras ? isso le serviria bem para não perde as liquidações...

- Não, não... prefiro prestar atenção a aula , você deve pensar o mesmo... ou será que você prefere a porta da sala ?

- Eu prefiro as co.. - Antes que terminasse Sakura lhe tapou a boca.

- Professor continua o quê você tava falando por favor ?

- Hm ... Tudo bem ...

Chegou a última aula a sala estava uma bagunça , todos conversando , podia-se ver até aviãozinhos pela sala , e o professor ficou sentado na sua carteira lendo um livro , até que ...

- Professor você não vai dar aula ?

- Uchiha , estou certo ? bom eu sou Orochimaru professor de sexologia ops... de ciências

- Hahaha que engraçado , faz o favor ?

- Tudo bem espera só ...- Orochimaru olha no relógio é vê quantos minutos faltavam para acabar a aula ... faltavam 7 minutos - Espera 2 minutinhos certo ?

- Nem um segundo a mais.

- Gente gente ! calma calma ! se não vou ter que tomar outras medidas - em 5 segundos todos estavam sentados como anjos em suas carteiras - Muito bem vamos nós apresentar ... sou o professor de ciências de vocês ... meu nome e Orochimaru.

- E o sobrenome ?

- Jackson. Bom vamos começar por ... aquela fila ! - Orochimaru apontou a uma das filas do canto.

Quando chegou na última fila , tocou é todos sairam correndo.

- Tenten o quê acha de vermos um filme ?

- Só se for na sua casa

- Ta mas você chama a galera

- Tudo bem , eu entendo que você não quer ir pessoalmente convidar o Sasuke ...

- Vai logo sua Vaca ! antes que eu te esbofetei !

- Certo Estresadinha ! 1º Se sou vaca sou sagrada na china !

- A vaca não e sagrada na china ...

- Que seja ! continuando ... 2º que horas ?

- 15:45 Quem não for apanha

- 3º Se o Sasuke for eu ganho um beijo ?

- Não !!

- 4º Calma

- 5º Vai se fuder ! Vai logo !

Quando Tenten chegou em casa ligou para Neji , Sasuke , Ino e Gaara para avisar sobre o filme , todos confirmaram que iam , quando Sakura chegou em casa não foi uma coisa meio positiva ...

- Mãe o pessoal vem aqui em casa ver dvd as 15:45

- Como é ? sua doidaaa ! porque não me avisou antes !?

- Qual o problema ?

- E que eu vou sair as 15:45

- Melhor ! vou avisar a eles que liberou geral

- Hahaha que engraçada você

- Obrigada vou ser mesmo humorista

- Desmarque com eles agora !

- A mãe qual é ? não vamos fazer nada de mas , acha que vou sair beijando eles ? Dããã

- Acho

- Pois achou errado eu beijando um daqueles pamonhas ? puf ...

- Vou confiar em você em ... se eu suspeitar de algo você ta morta ! vai ficar 1 ano lavando a loça ! é o resto da vida limpando a casaa !

- Certoo ! fiquei até com medo de você agora ...

- Com o quê !?

- N-Nada !

- Acho bom ..

Bom Acabou o 1º capítulo , depois eu Posto mais !  
Comentem por favor :

Resumos Finais :  
Pego ar - Muito nervoso , serve para tirar onda com uma pessoa que em algum momento fica nervoso.  
Pais do Gaara - Os pais deles se separaram , no Brasil ficou o Pai de Gaara que conseguiu a guarda somente de Gaara e de Kankuro , na Arábia ficou a mãe dele que se casou após se separar e ganhou a guarda de Temari.  
Hanabi - Irmã menor da Hinata  
Ahn Ahn Ahn - Som semelhante a uma pessoa que grita quando está com a cabeça enfiada no travisseiro  
Calypso - Banda  
Cavaleiros do Forró - Banda  
Bruno e Marrone - Banda 


End file.
